Halte
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Hujan, halte, dan seorang pemuda berambut merah.


**NARUTO **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Halte **©** Aiko Blue**

_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Matsuri mengubah lajunya menjadi berlari-lari kecil ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun. Tas sekolahnya bahkan berpindah ke atas kepala, menjadi pelindung yang tidak terlalu efektif untuk menaunginya dari tetesan air hujan yang jatuh berkubik-kubik. Gadis itu mencebik kecil ketika sepatunya mulai basah akibat ia salah mengambil pijakan dan tercelup dalam genangan air. Buru-buru ia mendongakkan kepala, lalu mendesah kecil begitu matanya menangkap sebuah halte yang sudah tak jauh lagi dari posisinya sekarang.

Tak lebih dari dua menit kemudian ia sampai di halte itu. Haltenya cukup ramai, dan Matsuri menduga ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang terjebak di halte itu karena tak membawa payung saat ini. Pasti banyak orang yang senasib dengannya. Pemikiran itu membuatnya sedikit lega karena tidak menjadi satu-satunya orang ceroboh di kota ini.

Tapi biar bagiamanapun ia tak bisa lari dari kenyataan bahwa seragam sekolahnya terlanjur bacah, rambut coklatnya lepek menempel di sisi wajahnya dan sukses merusak penampilan. Gadis itu menggerutu kecil, jemarinya bergerak mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dari saku blazernya dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan wajah. Ia baru hendak merogoh ponsel dalam sakunya untuk menghubungi seseorang ketika seorang pria bertubuh jangkung tahu-tahu menabrak bahunya dengan dorongan yang cukup kuat. Matsuri limbung, ia positif akan terjungkal dan mengantam kerasnya lantai halte andai seseorang tidak sigap menangkap sebelah lengannya, menahan bobot tubuhnya lalu menariknya untuk berdiri tegak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Matsuri mendongak tipis, senyum terkulum otomatis di bibirnya begitu mendapati seorang pemuda menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan khawatir meski samar-samar.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Ia menjawab disertai sebongkah senyum malu-malu.

"Jangan berdiri di situ, nanti kau tertabrak lagi." Pemuda itu berujar lugas, jemarinya yang masih melingkar di lengan bagian atas Matsuri kini menarik gadis itu menuju sisi bekakang halte yang lebih aman dan terhindar dari banyak orang.

"Uh, ya." Matsuri memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap pemuda yang menolongnya, lantas mendesah kecil karena baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu bukan hanya sekedar baik hati, namun juga sangat tampan. Kulitnya putih meski tampak sedikit pucat, sangat kontras namun juga terasa serasi dengan rambutnya yang merah gelap, wajahnya tirus, dengan rahang begitu tegas dan bentukan tulang wajah mengukir garis ketampanan yang terkesan misterius, dingin, namun sangat mempesona, matanya berwarna hijau, bersinar seperti dua pasang batu emerlad kembar.

"Kau sekolah di SMA Suna?"

Matsuri mengerjap, lalu mendongak memandangi sang pemuda yang kini mengerutkan kening memandanginya. Ia berkedip-kedip, sedang otaknya lambat memproses kejadian, _apa dia sedang betanya padaku?_

"Halo?"

Sebuah telapak tangan melambai kecil di depan wajahnya, Matsuri tersadar segera. Lalu mengangguk cepat sekali sampai-sampai lehernya terasa sakit. "Ah, iya! Aku sekolah di Suna."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, namun mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Matsuri meleleh seperti es krim yang dipanaskan.

"Aku juga dulunya bersekolah di sana."

Matsuri berkedip. "Eh? Benarkah?"

"Aku lulus dua tahun yang lalu."

Matsuri mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan khidmad. "Oh, begitu… Aku baru masuk tahun ini. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat _Senpai_ di sekolah."

"Namaku Gaara."

"Huh? Apa?"

Pemuda itu menghela napas, ia tak lagi menampilkan senyum penuh pesonanya. Alih-alih wajahnya kini berubah lebih dingin dan cuek. "Namaku Gaara, tidak perlu pakai _senpai_, aku benci itu."

Matsuri mengigit bibir, cara bagaimana Gaara mengucapkan kata _benci _rasanya sangat pahit dan menusuk_. _"Uh, oke. Lalu sedang apa Gaara-_san_ di sini? Ah, maksudku kau kan sudah lulus."

Gaara menatapnya sejenak, tatapannya begitu datar dan monoton, membuat Matsuri ingin mundur satu langkah dan menjauh, tapi wajah tampan pemuda itu berhasil mengalahkan rasa takutnya dan tetap bertahan berdiri di sebelah Gaara.

Pada akhirnya Gaara menghela napas, bahunya berkedik samar. "Aku sedang menunggu pacarku."

"Oh," Matsuri memasang wajah kecewa, dan secera otomatis menundukkan kepala, ganti menatap ujung sepatunya yang basah.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Matsuri kembali mendongak untuk menatap Gaara, dan sebelum ia merespon lebih jauh pemuda itu sudah melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Matsuri. Matsuri terkesiap atas tindakan Gaara, ia tak tahu harus senang ataukah sebal karena Gaara sudah punya pacar tapi masih berani bertindak baik kepada seorang gadis SMA sepertinya. Tapi pada akhirnya Matsuri memilih untuk mengumamkan kata terima kasih dan merapatkan jaket Gaara ke tubuhnya untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang mulai membuatnya menggigil.

"Pacarnya Gaara-_san_ pasti sangat cantik." Ujar Matsuri akhirnya, ia mencoba mencairkan suasana karena sadar hujan masih menguyur deras dan ia masih harus terjebak di halte ini.

"Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti sangat menyanyanginya sampai rela menunggunya ketika hujan deras seperti ini." Kata Matsuri lagi, suaranya terdengar menyelidik dan penasaran. Tapi Gaara hanya balas memandanginya dengan dahi berkerut dan mata sedikit menyipit seolah ia mulai risih ditanya macam-macam.

"Kenapa juga aku harus menceritakan tentang pacarku padamu?"

Matsuri berhasil memaksakan senyum sopan, lalu menggeleng kecil. "Oke, salahku. Kau tidak harus cerita, aku yang salah karena gampang penasaran." Ia berhasil berkata, lalu cemberut memandangi hujan yang tampaknya belum mau berhenti.

Dua menit berlalu, dan Matsuri mendengar Gaara menghela napas panjang. Pemuda itu tak menatapnya, ia menatap ke arah jalanan yang basah dengan kedua tangan tersimpan dalam saku celana, bahkan pose sederhana seperti itu tetap membuatnya terlihat sangat keren di mata Matsuri.

"Pacarku itu gadis yang baik, tapi dia sangat payah." Kata Gaara. "Dia ceroboh sampai-sampai lupa membawa payung padahal prakiraan cuaca memberitakan akan terjadi hujan deras hari ini. Lalu dia juga nekat menerobos hujan, dan sudah pasti tubuhnya yang kurus dan kecil itu akan langsung terjatuh apabila ditabrak oleh orang." Gaara menjelaskan panjang lebar, lalu menoleh ke arah Matsuri dengan tatapan bosan.

"Bahkan _aktingnya_ juga payah." Gaara mendengus kasar. "Pura-pura tidak mengenaliku, tapi kau jalas-jelas merona saat memandangku." Gaara menyeringai sombong dan Matsuri hanya sanggup membalas dengan mengelembungkan kedua pipinya sebal.

"Ah, kau tidak seru!" Sebelah tangannya membentuk kepalan lalu meninju dada bidang Gaara. Ia masih tidak terima permainan mereka berakhir secepat ini.

Gaara mengabaikan rajukan kekanakan itu, ia mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari tas olahraganya lalu mengusap rambut Matsuri dengan perpaduan rasa kesal dan gemas. "Yang lebih tidak seru itu kalau kau sakit, Matsuri. Aku tidak mau membatalkan rencana kencan kita hanya karena kau terserang flu."

"Huh, tapi apa-apaan jawabanmu tadi saat ditanya bahwa pacarmu cantik kau malah menjawab, _tidak juga! _Harusnya kau bilang kalau aku sangat cantik!"

Gaara membuang napas jengkel. "Tubuhmu kecil tapi bicaramu sangat banyak ya, Matsuri? Daripada mengoceh, lebih baik mulutmu dipakai untuk makan agar kau cepat tumbuh dewasa dan bisa cepat kunikahi."

"GAARA!"

* * *

**owari**

* * *

a/n: Halo.. saya ngarasa canggung udah lama ga nulis GaaMatsu :) Ah, dan saya juga merasa berdosa karena sampai sekarang belum lanjut MC GaaMatsu yang HEAL, hisk. Kalau di antara kalian ada yang baca HEAL, dan masih nunggu kelanjutannya saya mau ucapin permohoan maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya yaa, tapi sekarang saya lagi usahain supaya dapet _feeling_ lagi buat nuntasin HEAL, doakan yaa/dibuang.

_Thanks for reading, review please?_


End file.
